twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Seamus Flannery scene index
Seamus Flannery's scene index. (Pic) (from the eBay UK sale of Brown's copy. You can also see it in Brown's paperback, 2000 ed, pgs 192-193) B = Build PD = Prop Dress S = Shoot Set Scene # Location Description of scene 10/8 10/9 10/10 10/11 10/12 10/13 10/14 10/15 10/16 10/17 10/18 10/19 10/20 10/21 10/22 10/23 10/24 10/25 10/26 10/27 10/28 10/29 10/30 10/31 11/1 11/2 11/3 11/4 11/5 11/6 11/7 11/8 11/9 11/10 11/11 11/12 11/13 11/14 11/15 11/16 11/17 11/18 11/19 11/20 11/21 11/22 11/23 11/24 11/25 11/26 11/27 11/28 11/29 11/30 ext summerisle harbor 13 Day Plockton S S ext int houses 114 Plockton house inspection PD PD S ext castle and grimmond's house 80 (pt), 63 (pt), 84 (pt, 86 (pt) and 30 Day Culzean, near Ayr Summerisle's castle PD PD PD PD S ext path, also scene where (we carry death) doll floats down river (not used) 86 Logan Botanical Gardensm, 40 miles south of Stranraer walk with Howie and Summerilse PD S int great hall 81, 83 (pt)/83 Day/ Night Lochinch Castle, Dumfrieshire great hall interior PD S S ext stones 80 (pt), 82, 137 Lochinch Castle, Dumfrieshire Fire dance B B PD PD PD PD PD PD PD S ext Ullwater port 7 Day, 1-5 Dusk West Pier, Stranraer McTaggert and Howie at pier PD S int mainland pub Stranraer PD S stills photographic the pics seen in the dark room PD S ext school house and int 53 Day (SF - Kirkinner)Brown - Anworth PD PD PD S S ext wicker man 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, /147, 148/114 Day/ Dusk Burrowhead Holiday Village, Whithorn/ The Castle in Isle of Whithorn hole they come out of, cliffs by wicker man /house inspection S S S S S S S S S S S country road 28, 29, 31, 79, 133, 134, 136 Whithorn S S S S S S S 10/8 10/9 10/10 10/11 10/12 10/13 10/14 10/15 10/16 10/17 10/18 10/19 10/20 10/21 10/22 10/23 10/24 10/25 10/26 10/27 10/28 10/29 10/30 10/31 11/1 11/2 11/3 11/4 11/5 11/6 11/7 11/8 11/9 11/10 11/11 11/12 11/13 11/14 11/15 11/16 11/17 11/18 11/19 11/20 11/21 11/22 11/23 11/24 11/25 11/26 11/27 11/28 11/29 11/30 ext beach and cave 138, 139 (contradiction) St Ninan's Cave, Whithorn baech and cave entrance S S int library and records office 74, 75, 76, 77 Day Public library, Whithorn hallway of library? S S ext churchyard and int church 59 Day (SF - Whithorn) Brown - Anworth S S S S S S S S S 1/2 S (night?) rear Green Man ext Whithorn 1/2 S (night?) ext and int Morrison's 20 Day (SF - Creetown) Brown - High St, Kirkcudbright May Morrison's sweet shop S S S S S S S S int Willow's bedroom (SF - Creetown), Brown - upstairs, Cally Estate Office, Gatehouse of Fleet Willow's dance S S int bar Green Man 34 Night Ellingowan Hotel, Creetown Green Man interior S S S S S ext Green Man and street, /back garden 33/44 Day and Night Cally Estate Office, Gatehouse of Fleet Green Man exterior, back garden S S S S S ext & int experimental orchard Threave S S S S S int Howie's bedroom 95 (SF - Kirkcudbright), Brown - Mrs Rubty Kirk, George St, Whithorn Howie's bedroom S S 1/2 S 10/8 10/9 10/10 10/11 10/12 10/13 10/14 10/15 10/16 10/17 10/18 10/19 10/20 10/21 10/22 10/23 10/24 10/25 10/26 10/27 10/28 10/29 10/30 10/31 11/1 11/2 11/3 11/4 11/5 11/6 11/7 11/8 11/9 11/10 11/11 11/2 11/13 11/14 11/15 11/16 11/17 11/18 11/19 11/20 11/21 11/22 11/23 11/24 11/25 11/26 11/27 11/28 11/29 11/3- int McGreggor's bedroom 130 (SF - Kirkcudbright) Brown contradicts himself, says was across from Howie's bedroom at King St, Whithorn McGreggor's room S 1/2 S ext int church scotland Greyfriers Church, Kirkcudbright Howie in church S ext int funeral parlour Kirkcudbright S S ext Ullwater street 3 (police station), 114 Kirkcudbright house inspection S int Police Station 3 Kirkcudbright Interior of police station S ext & int chemists 71 Day (SF - Kirkcudbright) Brown - Stark Chemist's, Gatehouse of Fleet Chemist's S S S S S S S S S S int butcher, baker, fishmonger 116 (SF - Kirkcudbright) Brown - opposite Ellengowan Hotel in Creetown Baker's shop S S S S ext int Apple store Kirkcudbright S S S int hairdressers Kirkcudbright S No build for the Wicker Man? No build or dress for anything after? LOTS of contradictions between Seamus and Brown's info. I'm going with Brown as much is confirmed elsewhere. Brown contradicts himself on Howie's bedroom and McGreggor's room.